


Lonely Late Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, he thinks about giving up.<br/>When the exam is coming up and feels like he hasn't studied nearly enough.<br/>When he hasn't gotten any contact from Kurapika or Gon or Killua in... weeks, maybe months.</p><p>A phone call can make one hell of a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> first hxh fic! written on a whim. oops. enjoy. :^) (finally edited it one night after posting)

Some days, he thinks about giving up -- when the exam is coming up and he feels like he hasn't studied nearly enough, or when he hasn't gotten any contact from Kurapika or Gon or Killua in... weeks, maybe months.

Maybe if he went back to them, he could learn Nen and give up this whole doctor thing. Becoming a hunter was hell, but he made it this far, didn't he? But sometimes medical school hit hard, and being alone wasn't always fun. He missed them. Even Killua, with his sarcastic mouth and rude jokes. He wouldn't mind being called old man if it meant he could be with them.

That's not how it works, though. Chances are, he'll just be left behind in the dust, like always. Everyone moves so fast. Even Kurapika, who's stuck in his past, has made progress. Little by little, going forward and reaching towards his goal. Maybe Gon has found more clues about his dad by now. And Killua... maybe he's finally been able to be free of his brother's curse.

Maybe they've all left him behind. Maybe they've forgotten. What if he ends up in Yorknew City on September 1st, but is the only one from their group there? What if they're all walking forwards, on their own paths, and he's the only one reminiscing?

That's what he thought, before his phone buzzed with an unfamiliar number lighting up the screen.

Throwing away all of those silly thoughts, Leorio answered the phone. Who could be calling him at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Ah! Leorio! This is your number!" The young boy on the other side of the phone's words were muffled slightly, surely from some excited movement.

Leorio grinned, recognizing Gon's voice immediately. "Gon! Yeah, this is me." He paused, not sure how to continue the conversation. It had been quite a while since they'd last spoken. He settled for an easy response, "Why the sudden call?" He meant it in more of a 'what's up, what's happening' sort of way, and he prayed it didn't sound annoyed. Sleeping had come second to studying, lately…

Gon clearly took no offense, continuing as normal. "Well, do you know what day it is?" Leorio turned, looking at his calendar. The days had been going by pretty slowly, but keeping track of time has never been his strong suit.

"Oh, uh..." He scratched his head, reading the date carefully. "It's July 9th. What about it?" A bit early, isn't it?

A small noise came through the phone, and Leorio could practically see Gon nodding enthusiastically, no doubt accidentally rubbing the phone against his face a bit. "Yup! I'm going to fight Hisoka tomorrow!"

Leorio nearly fell out of his chair. "H-Hisoka?! Gon, shouldn't you spend this time preparing? Hisoka's pretty tough, you know!" Leorio shuddered slightly, remembering the killer punch Hisoka had landed on his face during the exam.

The other end of the phone went quiet for a second, Gon's voice suddenly turning serious when he spoke. "I know, Leorio. I'm terrified, but I can't wait. Killua and I have been training really hard, and I'm looking forward to giving Hisoka his badge back."

Leorio smiled, sighing exasperatedly. "... Alright, just don't do anything stupid, y'know? We can't meet up in Yorknew if you're bedridden." He knew Gon would be okay. That sort of determined voice wouldn't allow for failure.

"Yeah, of course. September 1st, and I can tell you all about my fight in person!" The smile returned to Gon's voice, and Leorio chuckled.

"Okay, Gon. I'm counting on you. Give Hisoka what he deserves tomorrow!" He grinned, imagining the look on Hisoka's face when he lost against Gon. If only he could be there cheering him on.

Gon gave a small shout before yawning into the phone, "yeah... aah, I'm sorry Leorio, I'm getting tired now..." He yawned again; training must be rough for a 12 year old kid. Leorio looked over at the clock, then down at the thick stack of papers he promised to review tonight. Maybe it was best to end the conversation here.

"It's alright, Gon. Get some rest so you can give it your all tomorrow. Goodnight." He smiled. This was enough for now.

"Goodnight, Leorio," Gon said, then hung up. Though he didn't know much about what Gon and Killua had been doing (or how they had gotten his number, for that matter), Leorio was satisfied. It was nice to hear from friends, even if their conversation was somewhat brief.

"Alright!" Leorio shouted, straightening out the papers on his desk and grabbing a pen with renewed energy, "Let's do this!"

His friends hadn't forgotten. Of course they hadn't! They're _friends,_ after all. Not to mention, it was Gon. Gon wouldn't abandon him like that, no matter how distracted or reckless he may act.

 _I'll ace this exam and I'll become the best doctor they've ever seen!_ _Gon, Killua, Kurapika... All of my friends. I'll do it for them. I won't be left behind so easily!_

September 1st. September 1st, he'll see them all for sure.


End file.
